


Build God, Then We’ll Talk

by neithoe (hoe_kichi)



Category: Okegom, 廃れ夢 | Obsolete Dream, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I hate fumus, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, M/M, Plot Twist: Satanick isn’t abusing you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoe_kichi/pseuds/neithoe
Summary: Intimacy and Lust are two things Satanick gets confused.And it bothers you to no end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!
> 
> There is heavily implied sexual abuse and r*pe. Not described in detail, but it’s quite obvious. Please don’t read if you feel those topics will cause you harm.
> 
> Also, I got this idea from listening to Build God, Then We’ll Talk by P!ATD. The song just struck inspiration in me, and I had to write this. Enjoy :)

 “No! No more!”

Your eyes filled with tears as your legs dragged you legs down the hallways of your tormentors house, Nadine’s hand clutches tightly in your shaking one. You felt  _terrible._ Besides the cuts and braises, you - emotionally - felt awful. There poor Elwine was, screaming and pleading for her life, while you and Nadine ran. 

 _You had to go back._ Your heart screamed at you. You knew she was alone and scared and had no one anymore, not anymore since the two of you took off. You had to go back and save her. She would probably do the same if it was you left there. But your brain said otherwise. If you two risked going back, Fumus might catch you again. And if he got his hands back on you  _now_ , it would be the worst punishment you would ever receive. You couldn’t risk you or Nadine getting caught again. 

So you blinked your eyes rapidly to keep the tears back as you navigated your way through Fumus’ torture chamber. “I’m sorry.” You told her as you two ran. “We can’t go back.”

Nadine gave you a look that held nothing but sorrow, but instead she nodded and squeezed your hand back. “I...I understand.” 

With that solved, you nodded. “We can get out. The entrance is just a bit ahead, we can-“

”I’m quite enjoying this game of cat and mouse, you know.”

You unconsciously let out a yelp of fear and picked up the pace.  _How did he catch up, let alone find out we escaped so quickly?!_ You panicked internally, your adrenaline kicking in as you picked up the pace, Nadine stumbling after you.

”How amusing. You left Elwine behind to save your own skin, yet you may not even make it out.” Fumus’ voice continued taunting from behind, but whenever you looked over your shoulder, he wasn’t in sight. You shook your head quickly before you and Nadine entered the main hall, looking around quickly before spotting the entrance right in front of you, the adrenaline keeping you from feeling out of breath.

“Nadine, lets go!” You called at her, the meek girl nodding before you both ran forward. You slammed the doors of the palace open as you two continued running through the quiet area surrounding the castle of the Pitch Black world.

”Where do we go?” Nadine asked in a panic.

 _Oh god, where_ do  _we go?!_

”Doesn’t matter! Anywhere but here!” You stated quickly.

No amount of adrenaline could’ve stopped the sudden pain you felt. You let out a pained scream as you looked down, your left arm no longer attached to your body. Your eyes widened in fear as you looked up, Fumus holding your arm in his hand, waving it at you almost tauntingly. With a pained sob, you stumbled backwards, Nadine kneeling next to you quickly.

”(Name)!” She cried in terror, looking at the area where your arm used to be, blood rushing from it. Labored and pained breaths left your mouth as you looked up at her.

”R-Run...!”

”What?!” Nadine shrieked. “No, I can’t! I can’t just-“

”Go! You need to make it out! I’m just dead weight at this point!”

”I-I can carry you!”

”Nadine!” You shoved at her with your right hand, wincing a bit at the surge of pain that caused. Nadine stumbled away from you in shock, glancing between you and Fumus and then back at you, tears in her eyes. “Run!”

Nadine looked at you, imaternal conflict clearly surging through her eyes. Her body tensed as Fumus began walking towards you two at an antagonistically slow pace. She let out a sob before her feet stepped backwards a bit. “...I’m sorry. Thank you.” And with that, she turned her back to you and took off, a weak smile pulling at your lips.

Your attention turned back to Fumus, who was now about 5 feet from you. He stared down at you with a grin, knowing you were completely helpless now that you were alone. “I can’t help but say I’m impressed. You sacrificed your life for hers. Quite selfless, I will say. I’m so touched, I won’t chase after her.”   

“...You’re insane.” You managed to slur out, your vision starting to fog in and out from blood loss.

Fumus then gave you a smirk which made your body recoil and shudder. “Oh, dear. You haven’t seen insane yet.” 

Your eyes squeezed shut, both from fear and blood loss. This was surely your punishment for leaving Elwine. Now you were going to pay the price, and while Nadine managed to escape (thank God), you were left to suffer the consequences of your own actions. This was it. He was either going to kill you or he was going to do something even worse.

At least, that’s what you thought would happen.

”...What are you doing here?”

”Oh come on~ I can’t stop and visit my brother?”

Your eyes slowly fluttered open, your body still nervous and tense. When you managed to look upwards, there was never a stronger sense of surprise and shock that rushed over you like just now. “...Satanick?” You mumbled in a haze, your body slumping over from blood loss. You didn't realize he was here, and the fact that he showed up and stood in front of you, protecting you from Fumus, was the last thing you had ever expected of the devil of the Pitch Black world.

”Hey, don’t go passing out.” A new voice called from next to you. Despite your head telling you to stop moving because you were in way too much pain, you turned your gaze from the devil in front of you to your right. Licorice and Glasses, both of Satanick’s kids who despised him, were kneeling next to you. Licorice had his arms around you while Glasses was next to him, examining your wound.

You knew the three devils very well. Satanick, being Fumus’ brother, showed up at the palace quite often. When that did happen, you were usually the one Satanick requested to cater to whatever needs he may have had. Why? You never knew. But it was nice when he did visit, and when Fumus wasn’t around, you two would actually have mildly decent conversations. It gave your body and mind a break from Fumus’ constant abuse and allowed you to still have some type of connection with other people besides Elwine and Nadine.

As for the other two, you didn’t see them as often. When Satanick did visit, he occasionally brought Ivlis, Licorice, and Glasses. You assumed the last two only showed up because Ivlis was going, but Licorice and Glasses did feel extremely bad about your situation. They were the two you talked about what was going on with the most, seeing as they both disliked their father, you had no worries about them snitching to him. But you considered the two brothers friends, and they frequently asked if you needed help escaping. You declined their offer, though. If Fumus had discovered they played a roll in your escape, then it would make things worse.

”What’re you... doing here?” You mumbled.

"As much as I hate him," Licorice started quietly. "he mentioned something about you. Mama couldn't make it, he's busy right now at home. But Glasses and I figured you needed help, so we came anyway."

"Plus, Ivlis was going to kill us if we didn't go. But I'm glad we did." Glasses added, having taken his suit jacket off to press it to the open wound on your body, making you hiss in pain as you clenched your teeth. "Sorry. But we need to go." With that, he sent a glare to his father. "Come on. We need to take her-"

"She isn't yours to take." Fumus interrupted. "She belongs to me. You are my family, but just because she escaped doesn't make her up for grabs."

Satanick laughed and waved his hand idly. "Now, now. We can have her just for a bit, right? At least let us fix her arm. I mean, play things aren't fun when they're broken!"

Fumus gave his younger brother a glance. "....You're lucky I have any interest in you, or this wouldn't be up for debate."

"I appreciate it." Satanick gave a toothy grin. "So can we keep her or what?"

"I want her back in a month."

"Of course~"

"What?! Hell no, are you-" Licorice protested, but was stopped by the sudden look his father had gave him, the male shutting up. _Strange_ , you thought, _Licorice never listens to his father_.

"Fine. Enjoy her, then." Fumus then turned on his heels, giving you one last grin before walking back to his castle, and your mind immediately assumed he was going to go play with Elwine, which terrified you. You felt another pang of guilt. Elwine would have to deal with him alone. 

"Are you crazy? Wasn't the whole point of doing this to keep her from him?" Licorice snarled at his father once the four of you were alone. By this point, Glasses had already picked you up into his arms, despite your protests that you could walk perfectly fine. Which was a complete lie. You were sure that if you had started walking, you would fall over and pass out. 

"Idiot, Fumus scares me! I'm not trying to get killed!" Satanick scoffed. "Besides, cutting a deal with him is the most we can do for now. We'll figure out what to do when the time comes." He waved it off. "Now come on, let's go home before she dies."

Glasses sighed deeply and nodded as the three became walking back to their home. You struggled to keep your eyes open, your body in pain from your arm no longer being there and blood loss. You only managed to mumble a quick thank you before you slipped into a state of unconsciousness, your head leaning into Glasses' chest.


	2. Habit of Decomposing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feeling of decomposing from the inside out is not a good feeling.

“You haven’t spoke a word since we brought you back~ It’s a bit boring.”

”Satanick, she might just have PTSD or trauma. Be a bit more understanding.”

You sat on the couch quietly as you fiddled with your thumbs, sighing deeply. It had been a week since your saviors (as you referred to them) had taken you into their house. Glasses and Licorice were often quite a bit — surprising Ivlis — just to make sure you were ok. Apparently they didn’t trust their ‘father’ with you alone, which you understood. While he may have helped save you, Satanick was known to torment people. So even now, while you sat on the couch, Ivlis was sitting in the chair opposite of you, Licorice and Glasses on the same couch as you, but not too close. They made the mistake of getting too close to you without your permission the second day you were there, and you had nearly socked Licorice in the jaw. Ever since then, they’d kept their distance unless getting direct permission.

Satanick, however, didn’t seem to care about your boundaries. Considering how now, his arm was draped around your shoulders and he was leaning his body weight on you. “She’s fine~ She’s still alive, after all.”

”Just because she doesn’t feel like speaking doesn’t mean she gives you automatic permission to touch her.” Licorice scowled bitterly. “Look at how tense her body is.”

He was right. Ever since the devil had touched you, your body has tensed up and your eyes refused to look up. No longer fiddling with your thumbs, you began to tremble. Satanick, ever the asshole, rolled his eyes. “She’s fine! If she really wanted me off of her, she’d say something!” His hand then moved from your shoulder to your waist, your eyes widening as your head snapped up to stare him in the eyes. “Right, (Name)~?”

_”Right, (Name)~?”_

_Your body shook with fear as you laid curled up on the cold cement floor, all clothing you had discarded. Nadine and Elwine surrounded you protectively as you clutched on to them, your eyes filled with tears._

_“It felt good, didn’t it?”_

_You had to respond. If you didn’t, he’d just do it again. “Y-Yes, sir.”_

_The wicked grin on Fumus’ face sent terror and panic through your body. “I feel... as if you didn’t get enough. Come along now, we’re going again.”_

It was all you could think about think as he spoke those words. It wasn’t Satanick anymore, it was Fumus. ”No!” You screamed loudly, your hands pushing at the man on top of you as you shot up. The action caught everyone in the room by surprise, even The Devil himself, although he didn’t show it.

“(Name), wait.” Ivlis stood up quickly, a frown pulling at his lips, although he didn’t make a move to touch you. You shook your head side to side rapidly as your legs shook, and then forced you to exit the living room and bring you into the closest room with a door and a lock: the bathroom.

”Good job, idiot.” Glasses scowled towards his father, standing up and walking towards the door before lightly knocking on it. “(Name), you ok?”

You were definitely not ok. Your hand was clutched over your heart as you pressed your back to the door, heavy and rapid breaths slipping from your mouth as you broke into a panic attack. Tears fell from your eyes like waterfalls as you gasped for air. All you could think was that Satanick looked exactly like Fumus when he smirked at you, that they sounded the same, and that you weren’t safe. You had to run, escape, get out of here. Fumus would just hurt you, Fumus was terrible, Fumus was a rapist, Fumus was-

The door opened before you had realized it, and you also hadn’t realized you had collapsed to the floor in a state of shock, hyperventilating. Licorice quietly entered the bathroom and kneeled next to you, the boy frowning. “Hey, (Name), it’s me. I’m going to touch you, ok? I promise I won’t hurt you.”

That was usually how they had to ask for permission. They had to say they wouldn’t hurt you, and you needed a warning before being touched. Your head nodded shakily, and Licorice wrapped an arm around your shoulder, pulling you to him. You fell into his chest as you sobbed softly, body trembling as you felt as if you were going to throw up. Licorice just held you, the male not good at comforting words. He just let you cry as you stabilized your breathing, occasionally saying ‘Shh’ softly whenever your sobbing started back up again.

Fumus had broken you. That much was obvious. And it would take a while before you could be put back together.

————

“I never realized how much of an idiot you could be.”

The Devil was still in a bit of shock, only to be snapped out of it due to what his son had told him. Satanick let out a noise of confusion, huffing as if he was a child who’s toy was taken from him. “Haaaa~? What do you mean? I did nothing wrong! She’s the one who pushed me!”

”Haven’t you noticed no one touches her without telling her, shithead?” Ivlis scoffed in irritation. “It obviously upsets her, dumbass.”

”I don’t understand how you can’t tell she doesn’t appreciate being touched. Not to mention, you’re Fumus’ brother. If anyone should be the most cautious with her, it’s you.” Glasses sighed deeply, rolling his eyes behind the black lenses.

”She should be grateful! I only touch people I care lots for!” Satanick defended, a grin on his face as he explained himself.

”Well obviously that doesn’t apply to everyone.” Glasses snarled, clicking his tongue. “I have to go to work soon. If I so much as hear you do something like that to her again, I swear-“

”Don’t worry,” Ivlis cut off, looking at Glasses, “I’m staying here for a bit. So is Licorice. So she’s not gonna be alone with him. Don’t worry, she’ll be fine.”

”I can be alone with her!” Satanick insisted, his childlike attitude suddenly reappearing. 

“No, you can’t.” Ivlis gave Satanick a look that read ‘you’re a dumbass’. “You just gave her a panic attack, and you probably won’t ever apologize for it. You aren’t allowed to be in a room with her alone yet, got it?”

Satanick crossed his arms over his chest, huffing a bit. “How rude. Fine, fine~ I’ll leave the poor girl bee, geez.”

Ivlis and Glasses gave each other a look before entering their own conversation, Satanick immediately tuning it out. Man, ever since he’d brought her back everyone has been super tense! It was quite boring, he thought, that he couldn’t even talk to her without supervision! He did help save her, didnt he? She should be just as comfortable!

Floating towards the bathroom, he figured a quiet little peek inside wouldn’t be a bad thing! The crying, though... That caught his attention. To him, it sounded quite pitiful, almost broken. He shrugged aimlessly though, why should it bother him? Poking his head into the bathroom, he was half expecting Licorice to be half way across the room from you. What he hadn’t expected was that Licorice had you cradled bridle style in his arms as you clung to him, tears staining your face as Licorice just stared down at you, mumbling under his breath.

”....fine...nt worry... okay..” was all Satanick could pick up from Licorice’s mumbling, but then his attention turned from Licorice to you. His eyes widened slightly before removing his head from the bathroom, his hand moving to the left side of his chest.

”...What the hell was that?”

He could not, for the life of him, explain that sudden hurt he felt when he looked at your face. The tears, the obvious fear, and the discomfort. It...  _bothered_ him, to say the least. He couldn’t understand why he suddenly felt disrupted, and it pissed him off. He wasn’t used to feelings things like that.

With that, the devil retreated to his room for the night to decompose in his own bed of confusion.


End file.
